memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Zefram Cochrane
:"Don't try to be a great man, just be a man and let history make its own judgements." '''Dr. Zefram Cochrane' was a human scientist in the 21st century, an eccentric genius, and the inventor of warp drive on Earth. Cochrane was born in 2032. During the 2060s he lived in Bozeman, Montana in North America, where he and his team of engineers began developing the warp drive and finally built the first Earth warp ship, the ''Phoenix''. After Cochrane's historic first warp flight on 5 April 2063, the Vulcans established first contact with humanity, thereby ushering in a new era of prosperity for mankind. (Star Trek: First Contact) In 2064, he mentioned details about that first contact in Bozeman, in a commencement address at Princeton University, and that it involved "a group of cybernetic creatures from the future". Cochrane's cryptic remark referred to the involvement of the 24th century Federation starship [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] and a Borg sphere, both of which had traveled back in time. The Borg tried to prevent First Contact in order to assimilate Earth in the past, but they were eventually stopped by the crew of the Enterprise. However, Cochrane's remarks were largely shrugged off by his audience as a result of his tendency toward intoxication and Cochrane later discounted his own statements. (Star Trek: First Contact, ENT: "Regeneration") Later, Cochrane worked closely with Henry Archer on the warp five engine. In 2119 he officially opened the Warp Five Complex on Earth. During this speech, Cochrane coined many phrases that would be used by Starfleet for generations to come, including "where no man has gone before." (ENT: "Broken Bow") Later that year, he left his new home on Alpha Centauri colony for an unknown destination. He was presumed dead. (TOS: "Metamorphosis," ENT: "Future Tense") In 2267, Captain Kirk, Commander Spock and Doctor Leonard McCoy of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|original USS Enterprise]] were ferrying the terminally-ill Federation commissioner Nancy Hedford aboard the shuttlecraft Galileo when they were mysteriously brought down on an asteroid in the Gamma Canaris region. They discovered Cochrane alive and living with a cloud-like entity called the Companion. It had kept him young and alive over the past 150 years. The Companion later entered the body of Hedford, and she and Cochrane began a new life on the asteroid, now with a typical human lifespan. Cochrane had Kirk promise never to reveal the events surrounding their encounter. (TOS: "Metamorphosis") :Cochrane's reaction in "Metamorphosis" does support the fact he knew of the Vulcans before he left, but also suggests he didn't know them very well. The cochrane, a unit of measure of subspace distortion, was named after Zefram Cochrane. The [[USS Cochrane|USS Cochrane]] was also named in his honor, as was the shuttlecraft ''Cochrane'' on the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]]. (DS9: "Emissary", VOY: "Threshold") Personal life That Zefram Cochrane had a grand vision of ushering in a new era for mankind and of endowing Earth with the gift of warp technology are qualities which were merely ascribed to him by later generations. In fact, Cochrane developed warp technology primarily for the money, as he was interested in nothing more than a simple life filled with pleasures like "naked women" and rock'n'roll. He actually had an intense dislike for air and space travel. As the crew of the Enterprise-E confronted him in 2063 with his future image as herald of a better world, he refused to accept this new role. After Geordi La Forge told him about the statue of Cochrane which would be built in Bozeman, Cochrane took refuge in his addiction to alcohol. However, he later was able to accommodate history's judgment of the importance of his actions, stating, "Don't try to be a great man, just be a man and let history make its own judgements". One of Cochrane's good friends was Lily Sloane, whom he knew since the Third World War. (Star Trek: First Contact) His favorite food was cheese pierogies. (VOY: "Homestead") Cochrane, Zefram de:Zefram Cochrane